Whatever I want
by olitzalltheway
Summary: What would she do now that she quit the White House for good? What is it that Liv wants?
1. I don't think that's a good idea

She saw him get out of his car and the joyful rush through her body made her giddy. She smiled at him while he gave her their signature greeting : "Hi." Her heart hammered away when she thought of her words to Mellie : " Whatever i want." Whatever she wanted was _this man._ This man who she had loved for so long now : since the moment she first laid eyes on him , roughly ten years ago.

"Hi." , she said to him and was rewarded by his soft smile . The special smile that he only reserved for her. He had his hands in his pockets and looked a little shy suddenly : " So you are out of work huh...looking for a new job?"

She lifted her gaze : "Are you hiring? "

He took a step closer to her, his intense blue eyes challenging her brown once :

" You, always." She shook her head : " I don't think that's a good idea."

He took a step back and she saw hurt cross his features so she stepped closer to him, her hand grabbing his and she rushed out : " Only because i don't think i should work for my boyfriend. "

 _He felt her hand and the words boyfriend made him smile brilliantly. He felt like a teenager who just had his first kiss from the girl he had a crush on. "Boyfriend you say?"_

 _He saw her nod her head and he saw her shyness. It was so rare to see her shy although she was opening up more often to him nowadays and he loved discovering new things about her, seeing the old Liv come back to him : but somehow improved ; a more mature version. He wrapped his arms around her and leaned into her, finding her lips with his own._

 _He finally murmered to her between kissing her again : " I thought you'd never ask, Livvie."_

 _She laughed out loud and playfully slapped his chest. Only to get distracted by his fine muscles under his black coat. Her hands trailed down his chest and soon rested on his middle before she nudged her head against his chest and demanding : " Take me home, Fitz." He immediately grabbed her hand, somehow opened the door to the car and helped her inside. He followed her into the back of the car and he nodded to his driver and secret service agent : " To miss Pope's please, Sam." The second the words left his mouth he promptly forgot everything else around him, but the beautiful woman who snuggled up next to him and who was playing with his fingers entangled in hers._

 _"Livvie", he started and she looked at him kindly ; questioningly when he was quiet for a few seconds too long._

 _He found his voice : " I love you...I'm sorry i left for Vermont without you before. I was wrong."_

 _She kept his gaze : " You thought you where giving me what i wanted ...but all i wanted was you...it's all i have ever wanted, Fitz. We just...really, where we came from when we met...all the years after...i know why you did it. ... But i love you too. And to me nothing means more to me than you, than us."_

 _He smiled at that : " So we are in this together." She nodded her head confirming : " We are in this together."_


	2. Tears

"We are in this together."

They had agreed and they both meant it. But what did that mean?

She woke up early morning next to the sleeping man,the love of her life. She was taking a good look at him. His eyes closed, softly breathing, relaxed. She felt a rush of love flood through her. They where finally getting to where they had meant to be for so long ; somewhere they had never been . Peaceful, free to love each other, committed to each other.

No shame of a dead marriage, of a boss - employee angle, of the mistress - hurried fiancee angle, no broken hearts. Liv was looking at the sleeping man next to her and suddenly, frustratingly, tears came to her eyes. She angrily tried to whipe them away and muffled the sob trying to escape her throat. Failing to do so, she started trying to slip out of bed : as to not wake him ; as to hide her emotions. But as always he was already attuned to her ; knew her better than she knew herself.

He murmured, while caressing her retreating back : " Liv, ssssh, it's okay...I'm not leaving you...

She froze and her mind battled with her heart. From birth into adulthood she had been trained : thaught to protect herself. To close herself off as to not get hurt worse than she already had been. Hurt by her parents, her growing up, her lives choices. She was scared but she turned anyway and looked at him through her tears. And there he was. He who made her feel whole, he who always got her and he who loved her : who had always loved her. She felt his fingers gently whipe away her tears and he held out his arm . She felt relieve and acceptance warm her and she quickly cuddled up to him, in his arms. They where quite for awhile, his heart rate calming her emotions and her never ending racing mind. Another thing only he could do. He was the only one who always made her mind take a breather, to actually take stock of her heart and to be in the moment : Compared to always being three steps ahead of everything else going on around her ; of always being on the run, ready for flight and fight.

Finally she kised his chest, right where she felt his heartbeat and softly asked : " How do you know me so well ?"

He smiled gently, what she missed because she was not looking into his eyes. He kissed her hair and said : " Because you let me know you. We are so alike, sweet baby. " She smiled at that, remembering when she had told him she knew him because he let her know him, nine years before during the campaign. She moved higher up against his chest and her lips found his for a soft, gentle kiss. " I love you so much, Fitz. " He smiled again and this time she saw it. He looked so proud, so at ease and so sure of _them,_ that it gave her courage, no, the conviction that this time they would last. That this time was the start of the rest of her life. Before her life had been measured in half : Before she met him/When she met him.

She now added a chapter : / Together.

She kissed him long and than grinned at him when they both came up for air : "One day soon i want to marry you. "

 _The love he held for her, that was so all consuming and complete somehow multiplied with her words. When a tear and a happy laugh escaped him , she kissed him again and they where lost in passion for each other in no time._

 _This woman, this beautiful kind woman loves me, he thought to himself and he realized he was the luckiest man on the planet indeed._


End file.
